Field
The present invention relates to a fuel cell system.
Related Art
It is known heretofore to use a fuel cell as a power source of a vehicle. The fuel cell includes a fuel cell stack. The fuel cell stack is made up by stacking a plurality of fuel-cell unit cells and then fixing the stack with holts or the like from their both sides. However, when a shock is applied to the fuel cell as an example, force with which the fuel-cell unit cells are fixed may temporarily lower below an internal pressure of the fuel cell stack. As a result, liquids such as a refrigerant liquid flowing a refrigerant flow path and a generated water accumulating in a reactant gas flow path may leak out of the fuel cell stack.
Normally, the fuel cell stack is mounted on a vehicle as it is housed in a fuel cell casing. The fuel cell casing is sealed for purposes of heat reservation in its inside as well as for prevention of intrusions of foreign matters from its outside. Therefore, a liquid which has leaked out of the fuel cell stack may reside in the fuel cell easing and flow over an unexpected range, causing short-circuits or current leakage.
In order to solve these and other problems, there is a technique, as a related art, of forming a plurality of grooves which extend longitudinally and laterally, respectively, i.e. extend in a grid-like shape, on an upper surface of a bottom face of the fuel cell, casing (e.g., JP 2006-221855 A). As a result of this, liquid can be accumulated in those grooves.